Dennis (Stanley)
Dennis is a male domestic goldfish from the 2001 TV series Stanley, he is Stanley's best freind, and often teaches him about the animal kingdom in the Great Big Book of Everything. Roles: He played Big Bird in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) *He is a freindly giant bird. He played Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Fish *He plays an annoying monkey named Jake. He played Patrick Star in StanleyBob GriffPants *he is a friendly starfish He played The Grinch along with his Evil clone in How the Fish Stole Christmas He played Darwin Thornberry in The Wild Cartoonberies He played Gaven, Tano and Their Friends in Gaven, Tano and Friends Voice Actors *Charles Shaungessy: (English Dub) Image Gallery DENNIS Fullbody Render.png Dennis.jpg|Dennis in the Intro Dennis in Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up.png Afraid Dennis.png|Dennis' reaction Mr. Dennis as Kyle Broflovski.png|Dennis' head cutt of Stanley - Stanley's Best Friend, Dennis.jpg|Dennis (young) Dennis 2.png Sdru03.jpg|Dennis as he appears in the 2003 special Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up. Charles Shaungessy as Dennis.jpg DennisGoldfish.png Dennis from Stanley.png The Wild Cartoonberries.png My Gym Partner's a Fish.png Sesame Street AAAHS.png Follow That Fish.png StanleyBob GriffPants.png Joy the Explorer.png SuperWhy ReaderPants.png Blossom's Clues.png Bubbles' Clues.png The BubblesBob UtoniumPants Movie.png Stanley Griff's World.png Human Age 4 Dennis x Joy.png Go, Stanley, Go!.png Dennis in Goanimate.png Dennis as a Mexican.jpeg Humphrey and Wayne Are Best Friends Meme.png Finding Stanley Meme.png Character Spoof Tank Gang.png Evil Dennis.png|Dennis in his Villain Form How the Fish Stole Christmas.png StanleyBob2.png Dennis wants to get merried.png Disney Dennis.png Dennis (Stanley) x Dory.png Dennis the Goldfish.png Dennis is correct.png Mickey and Dennis.png DennisBob FishPants.png Stanley Dennis.png Dennis is a friendly fish.gif Cartoonberries2.png Dennisbowl.png Trivia: *Dennis usaly spins around before asking questions. *Dennis made a cameo in an episode of Pinky Dinky Doo. He can be seen in the pet store. *He is based on a comet goldfish. Category:Stanley Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Idiots Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Goldfish Category:Happy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Boys who act like Girls Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Jealous Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Scared characters Category:Gay Category:Disco Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Adorable Characters Category:Wankers Category:Bad Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Sexy Characters Category:Genderswap Characters Category:Jerks Category:Emotinal Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Fictional Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Characters ever found Annoying Category:Memes Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Elderly Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Unkown Age Category:Friendly Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Educational Characters Category:Characters with Trivias Category:Guests Category:Hosts Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters named Dennis Category:Loses Temper Category:Brave Charaters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Dads Category:Jewish Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters in love Category:Characters who can swim Category:Crybabies Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters voiced by Charles Shaungessy Category:Characters voiced by Rui Paulo Category:27 year olds Category:Narrators Category:Cool Characters Category:Perverts Category:Serious Characters Category:Freightend Characters Category:Grumps Category:Characters with pink eyes Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Advisers Category:The Voice Characters Category:English Characters Category:Czech Characters Category:Kids Category:Adult Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Teachers Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:2001 prouductions Category:Silly Characters Category:Teaching Characters Category:Characters with a great memory Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Characters of Doomsday Category:Deuteragonists Category:Geniuses Category:Worried Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Afraid Characters Category:Pets Category:Characters with two girlfreinds Category:Men Category:SpongeBob Cameos Category:Jim Jinkins Characters Category:Brothers Category:Homomen Category:Dennis x Joy Category:Dennis x Disgust Category:Dennis x Sadness Category:Dennis x Stanley Category:Dramatic characters Category:Laughters Category:Pissed Off Characters Category:Dancers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Cameos Category:Pinky Dinky Doo Cameos Category:Nickelodeon Cameos Category:Bossy Characters Category:Nincompoops Category:Playhouse Disney Category:HARRY!!!!!!!! Category:Straight Category:Secondary Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Nice Characters Category:Light Orange Characters Category:Cowards Category:Cheaters Category:Ramskullians Category:Flimflabbers Category:Internetmakers Category:Website Lovers Category:Smarties Category:Characters who hate terror Category:Terrified Characters Category:Nerds Category:Assholes Category:Superheroes Category:Humanoids Category:Helpfull Category:Best Friends Category:Disney Characters Category:Babysitters Category:Child Lovers Category:Stanley x Joy Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Yes Category:No Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Fishes Category:Lazy Characters Category:Mainly heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Skinny Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Nematodes Category:Toons Category:Dennis and Dory Category:Gaven and Tano's Animal Adventures Alies